


You Did Good

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: I can't guarantee this story will be finished. I'm having fun writing it at the moment so it might get somewhere. Maybe. I won't spoil anyone with the tags so...here's all you're having, for now.





	

It was the morning sun that woke him up, stirred him from a weird dream of being chased by an elephant across the Atlantic Ocean and Adam should have found their shared ability to run on water as fast as rockets to be highly suspicious, but no. Like in every dream, Adam did not consider the strange occurrences to be strange, but rather natural. He ran to save his life, without a care in not knowing what he had done to offend the elephant.

Adam woke up before it could catch him.

The memory of the dream left him feeling groggy and not eager to begin his day. It took ten minutes for him to climb out of bed, slip off his pajamas and enter the shower so he could clean himself up. By the time he was fully dressed and groomed and moving down the stairs he was already late for class.

His mother, Kate, glared at him but since Adam never failed to retrieve a good score from exams, she rarely reprimanded him for his apparent laziness. She cooked him his usual breakfast and wished him good luck with a kiss to the cheek and watched him leave for school.

School as in, the University of Wisconsin.

Adam didn't mind calling himself a good student, but he was more popular with his classmates than he was with his professors. He enjoyed attending parties and making out with all the hot girls, and he appeared to rarely study, a beer bottle rather than a book accompanying him during his walks around campus.

Judging him from the outside, many took him to be a rowdy, maybe even violent individual. This was especially the case before he completed his first few exams. No one could prove he was a cheater, since he wasn't, and Adam began earning the respect he deserved, though his charisma earned him more adoration than his grades ever could.

What really made Adam different from all the other party lovers and anti-education people was that Adam knew how to schedule his time for fun and study. Since his mother was a nurse, Adam was also gifted in the field of medical knowledge. To say this made other students jealous wouldn't be wrong, but Adam knew how to win a fist-fight so he wasn't bothered.

Adam was a smart student, whose appearance and mannerisms left doubt and maybe a sour taste in the mouths of many and especially the judgemental type, yet Adam was able to go through each of his classes smoothly. He had the ability absorb up to 70% of the information and anything he missed he could always ask the professors later, or even his own mother.

Those who still distrusted Adam were to be avoided at all cost, though Adam only had class with one such professor. He honestly wouldn't mind running across all the world's oceans just to avoid the lectures this professor kept forcing him to have. Since Adam wanted to learn mythology and the topic always excited his mother Adam wasn't willing to leave said man's class.

Others only served to try and humiliate him in front of his peers, take away his fame and while Adam was a loving son and hard working student, bad-mouthing people tended to bring out the worst of him. He tended to avoid those who did not like him more for their sake than his own.

By the time Adam finally returned home he felt just as tired as he did when he woke up He dropped himself into his mother's arms and hugged her. Adam took the time between coming home and dinner to study like the professional he was. He always felt like a genius every time he was finished, and after a happy moment with his mother sharing stories with her Adam decided to play a few video games. He sometimes studied after dinner too but today, Adam had run into the evil professor in the hall and he didn't feel like disproving the man's theories of Adam being a natural-born hooker.

An hour before midnight and Adam was in bed again, hopefully not about to dream of crazy elephants or magical abilities.

Instead, he dreamed of having a picnic with his high school crush.

Kristen McGee.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't guarantee this story will be finished. I'm having fun writing it at the moment so it might get somewhere. Maybe. I won't spoil anyone with the tags so...here's all you're having, for now.


End file.
